


Come Out And Play

by chucklingChemist



Series: Alternian Snapshots [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Concert Raid, Concerts, F/F, Fuchsiablood mistaken for Violetblood, Imperial Drones (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Kismesis, but more explicit than the last one so it's actually tagged with a relationship tag this time, in the sense that hemoism exists and runs deep, normally not a problem until you get drunk around anti-establishment rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklingChemist/pseuds/chucklingChemist
Summary: Punk concerts. The best place for good music, good drinks, good fights and....raids. Apparently.Fortunately for Mayola, she's about to get all of them. At once.
Relationships: Mayola Yoscan/Valeba Medala, Original Female Character (Troll)/Original Female Character (Troll)
Series: Alternian Snapshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260209
Kudos: 2





	Come Out And Play

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this around the time of Zebruh's Friendsim route (which _really_ dates this oh my God), as the talk of a concert populated by a lot of lowbloods by the Imperial Drones really inspired me.

“Ay! Eeks! Get me a beer, will ya?”

It was late. Mayola, fuchsiablood and voted Least Likely to Rule Anything had to yell over the sound of angry olivebloods singing angrily over a microphone about… something. This concert was the first encounter with the band, some hack group blowing out their vocal chords before the main punk act. The artists were nearly indistinguishable from the patrons: short spiky hair coupled with more leather than a blackrom kink room and tattoos swirling up their bodies. Even she didn’t look too different tonight. Sure, Mayola had yet to see a pair of fins anywhere (unlike the disappointingly high amount of dark blue), but her tight, hot pink underbust corset covered by a leather jacket and matching miniskirt looked punk enough for the show tonight.

It was also an excuse to show off Aisral’s beautiful bladed heels…even if the bladed portion was still hidden for now.

Icasui nodded wordlessly at her request. Somehow, she looked more out of place than Mayola. Plain clothes, plain hairstyle, plain skin. The only noteworthy piece about Icasui tonight was the damned rounded metal shield strapped around her back. Not that Mayola could blame her for not caring: this had to be the antithesis of someone who only truly went against the spectrum to punch her out of necessity.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” a distinctly feminine voice next to her growled. “Guess you performative types show up in all colors of the rainbow.”

There was no thought. Mayola’s enclosed fist swung into the space next to her, catching nothing but air. The other troll perfectly melted into the crowd around her. “Say that to my face, you fucking coward!” she snarled.

The crowd around her dispersed. Some of the trolls muttered uneasily. Others had dumb grins plastered over their faces. But the offender didn’t step out.

Mayola’s fins fanned out. Her mouth curled into a nasty expression, showing off a mouth full of shark-like perfectly white teeth.

A few more mutterings. An unremarkable rustblood in the front leaned back and whispered something to someone in the back - she could see his mouth move even in the darkness. He looked back at Mayola and with a smirk said, “Don’t worry you can take on a violetblood. Don’t gotta cull anyway. Just rough ‘em up.”

Violetblood? She guessed in the dark light the natural pink accents her body showed weren’t properly visible with the lighting. And while hot pinks and reds are a bad idea in general society, this wasn’t society.

Better to be a violetblood anyway. A violetblood here was unlikely, but a fuchsiablood? Impossible.

Finally, someone stepped out of the crowd. A brownblood with deer horns jacket sauntered up into the circle. Her long hair cascaded behind her, even as she pulled it up into a ponytail. She didn’t look much like the rest of the crowd, dressed in a brown leather jacket and what looked like combat boots without the typical metal adornments, yet the distinct glower and scowl made her look as natural to the scene as the midbloods in studded bondage gear.

“Fucking ready to stand up for what you said?”

“Never wasn’t,” she said coolly. “Didn’t want to do something stupid.”

“Too late for that one!” Mayola shouted.

She lunged towards the brownblood, but the other troll sidestepped her effortlessly. A hand grazed against her arm. Grapple attempt. Mayola jerked her arm away before anything substantial could happen. She kicked the air next to her. Nothing.

A whoosh of air blew from behind her. She instinctively ducked, narrowly dodging a fist at the back of her head. She swerved on her heel to face the brownblood, but the troll was gone again. Mayola hurriedly jabbed an elbow behind her. The other troll caught the elbow in a death grip and shoved it forward. Pain sparked down her arm, but she grit her teeth and pushed forward. It was slow, but it just managed to move. The brownblood grunted from behind her. Sharp claws dug into skin. Mayola hissed and jerked the elbow away. The brownblood grabbed her shoulders, but Mayola broke away with a quick twirl.

She needed a new strategy. The troll was behind her. Probably close. But turning around again could just let her get behind her.

Her heels? No…drawing blood would actually make her responsible for something. Not tonight.

As the brownblood approached her, Mayola growled and whipped her head backwards. Head connected with bone. Hair was violently ripped out. Mayola grimaced at the pain, but hopefully it was worth it.

Thudded steps echoed against her earfins. Mayola turned sharply on her heel to watch as the troll staggered for a quick second, breath gone. “Had enough?” Mayola asked.

The brownblood looked up, locking eyes with Mayola and smirked. Slowly, she stalked up to Mayola as if she were some kind of predator, hands opening and closing into a fist.

Then, she swung. Right for the mouth.

Mayola violently pulled her head backwards, narrowly avoiding the blow. She tried to use the momentum to attack, but the brownblood ducked down and swept Mayola’s legs. She tumbled down to the concrete with an _oof_ , head cracking against the pavement.

The brownblood stood on top of her, combat boot pressed neatly on her chest with just enough pressure to feel. “I think I have now,” she said.

Mayola rolled her eyes. “So you can last longer than a minute. Big fuckin’ deal.” She grabbed at the boot with intent to shove it off, but stopped. That wouldn’t work. Not from her angle. “Though I gotta say, I generally do a little more when someone gets me in this position.”

The boot dug in deeper as the troll crossed her arms indignantly. Mayola could see the retort forming, but it never came.

“I leave for _five minutes_!” Icasui yelled. She ran over to the brownblood, pushing the troll off of Mayola’s body and extending a hand to help her up. “Remember who you’re attacking, lowblood. This is a possible Empress here.”

The brownblood scowled deeply at the comment, but she didn’t fight back. The realization she was more than just a violetblood probably stopped her. Damn Icasui and her natural ability to kill the mood.

“Eeks, please, you’re embarrassing me,” Mayola said. She brushed down the side of her body, getting any imaginary dirt off her body. “‘Sides, it was all in good fun. Had a good roughing up. That’s what punk shows are for.”

“I’m pretty sure the intent is to rebel against the system,” the brownblood sneered. “Not have the system partake as a costume.”

“Oh you think I’m–”

Mayola tried to lunge for the brownblood again, but Icasui swiftly caught her arm. Mayola had to fight the instinct to rip away from her moirail’s grip. “Commander, stop it. We need to leave, anyway.”

She stopped right in her place, body going limp. “Uh…what?”

“We. Need. To. Leave,” Icasui said. “Now.”

Mayola raised her eyebrows suspiciously, letting her gaze sweep among the crowd. The once sea of colors showing the whole representation of the hemospectrum turned a distinct turn for the warmer hues - while there was a smidgeon of what seemed to be teal and jade, browns, reds and yellows overtook the pit. This might’ve been her first real concert of this caliber, but anyone at her level (really anyone who’s a highblood, but at her caste she had no excuse) had no excuse.

Her gaze flicked towards the brownblood, still glowering at her, then back to Icasui. She didn’t know. None of the lowbloods in the crowd knew.

“I ain’t leavin’,” she said.

“Commander–”

“Look, what could possibly be comin’? The main act?”

Icasui didn’t speak. She didn’t have to. The worried gaze at the darkening sky was all she needed to say.

“Well, good. That’s trainin’ for us.” She looked at the brownblood. “Hey, you should get outta here. Shit’s gonna get raided.”

The brownblood crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Please. I kicked your ass. If anything, at this point _you_ need _my_ help.”

Mayola’s fins flared in anger and she opened her mouth to retort, but Icasui interrupted. “Any help would be appreciated, even from low castes. Nivell’s not here,” she said.

“Fuck. Fine. Okay.” She nodded at the brownblood, then glanced at the crowd behind her. Icasui did have a point. Drones weren’t the best to fight alone - even as a seadweller - but in a pack? This might not be completely stupid decision.

Mayola whistled, and immediately Icasui pulled an old-fashioned harpoon gun and put in in her hand.

“Aight, so for any of y’all wantin’ to save your skin, I’m warning ya know to get the hell out. Drones are coming.” There was an uneasy murmur. A few of them left right there, but to Mayola’s surprise, most stayed. All of these trolls unloaded weapon after weapon. All of them were armed to the teeth. The rustblood from earlier handed the brownblood a bow. “If ya wanna fight, I ain’t stoppin’ ya. Just know you got two pieces to watch. Keep an eye on the laser fuckers, and shoot for them soft underbellies. Okay?”

“And are you leading us?” the brownblood asked.

“Uh, yeah?” Mayola scoffed. “I’m basically the whole reason you fuckers are living tonight.”

She rolled her eyes, but instead of retorting, snatched an arrow from a quiver and notched her bow. “After you, Your Imperial Bitchtits.”

Mayola nodded grimly. The sky held the beginning touches of pink of distant drones, but they weren’t here yet. They didn’t want to cull some shitty knock-off punk act.

They wanted the main act.

Heavy guitar and a thumping, steady drumbeat reverberated across the concert. “Are you ready Alternia?” the troll, a long-haired rustblood screamed.

The crowd roared. Even with the circumstances, the mood was intoxicating. But now wasn’t the time to get distracted.

The music picked up, but the steady beat remained. She started to sing now, something about beasts and their destruction.

“How fuckin’ timely,” Mayola muttered. “Now if only–”

“Commander!” Icasui barked.

There it was. A furious swarm of angry, flying monsters descended upon the listeners. While a few stayed up in the sky, most dropped onto the ground slashing through trolls like grass.

Mayola clicked her heels, grinning at the feel of standing on blades. “Eeks, let’s go!”

Icasui nodded, bolting in front of Mayola with her shield in front. And behind her was the damn brownblood, shooting at drones on stage effortlessly as she ran. No kill shots, but certainly hurting enough to distract them from the escaping band.

“You’re gonna lose your ammo!”

“Don’t worry about it!” she called out. Mayola heard some kind of loud swear, then caught the brownblood melt into the crowd before disappearing entirely.

Easy come, easy go.

A drone dropped in front of them, forcing her out of her thoughts. Its giant bladed arm swung at Icasui’s head, but she blocked it. Mayola vaulted from behind her. She climbed on the creature’s clammy arm, blades sinking into skin. The creature howled in pain. Its arm shook in desperate attempts to remove her, but Mayola held fast.

She grinned, pointed right at the center of the drone, and shot it dead in its unarmored belly.

The drone crumpled to the ground, Mayola with it, as any light in its eyes went out instantly. Mayola’s hands dug into loose stone as she tumbled. Icasui was there in an instant, deftly prying her shoes out of the creature’s body. Mayola hopped back up the second she was free, already running to the next drone.

As trolls saw her, a seadweller of all things, jump from drone to drone and knock them down, others joined in. Rusts held the creatures down through psychic prowess while olives tore them up. Yellowbloods held off lasers with their psionics. Bursts of light in all colors fired all around her, making her hair stand on end. Icasui bashed them in with her shield. Organic parts of drones flew into the sky, landing all about the concert and dotting the ground in bright reds and pinks.

It was beautiful….if one saw absolute chaos and anarchy as beautiful.

An oversized, bleeding drone piece, too mangled to be identifiable, dropped inches away from Mayola. She vaulted above it, only care in the world being wiping these things off the map.

Her descent got cut abruptly short by a speedy drone snatching her out of the sky. Her harpoon gun fell uselessly to the ground. Mayola thrashed in the thing’s death grip, feet getting a couple weak stabs that barely scratched the thing, but with bound arms and a poor angle there wasn’t much to do. And still the stupid thing sent her up, up into the sky. At first Mayola figured it was just dropping her. Or trying to restrain the head of the insurrection, hoping it could quell the fire.

Then it stopped. In point blank range of a drone with a single eye-beam, already bright red as it started charging the death beam.

Mayola’s thrashing increased. Nothing. Its grip only tightened. She was going to die here, all because of a stupid drone willing to commit suicide if it meant culling the leader of this whole thing, caste be damned.

A single arrow soared through the air, sinking into the laser drone’s head. It swiveled its beam, almost angrily, to the source. But the shooter was faster. Two more arrows, one right after the other, flew straight into the eye beam and knocked it useless. Another one went into the fleshy stomach. It let out a harsh screech as it fell down, spasming the whole way.

The drone holding onto her’s grip loosened. It was the only opening she needed. With an especially strong headbutt and kick to its legs, it finally freed itself. If she had her harpoon gun, she’d try shooting it during the freefall. But she didn’t. Nor did she need it, if the swish of air around her horns and dying drone noises indicated anything.

She clicked her heels, retracting the knives, and readied for impact. It didn’t come. Not the way she expected, at least. Instead of hard pavement and needing to remember all the necessary ducking and rolling, she was lowered with the gentle embrace of a rustblood’s telekinesis, setting her on the ground next to a stone-faced Icasui standing next to the same brownblood from earlier, fiddling an arrow between her fingers.

“That was the last one,” Icasui said.

“Clever of you to do that,” the brownblood remarked casually. “Not everyday I have that kind of hunt.”

Icasui grunted, probably aware nothing Mayola did or will do gets planned. “Those are impressive shooting skills for one of your caste,” she said. “Brownbloods aren’t generally so competent.”

Mayola groaned. “Eeks, time and place, my God.”

She shrugged. “Practice.” She turned her sharp gaze to Mayola, grinning. “Hey, by the way, thanks for fucking doing something tonight. Guess I was wrong about you being performative.”

“Yeah, well you ain’t a coward. And thanks for saving my ass out there. You can tell your friends you saved a bonafide, fucking mothering heiress,” Mayola said. With a smirk, she added, “I’ll admit to being saved by hot lowblood I fought with.”

The brownblood let out a harsh laugh. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m getting piss drunk and forgetting this goddamn night. Already halfway there.”

“If that shit is drunk you fighting, I wanna fight sober you,” Mayola said. “Sounds _fun_.”

Icasui facepalmed right there.

The brownblood paused. Mayola felt her eyes rake up and down, followed by her lips twisting into a grin. “Tell ya what. If you somehow find Valeba ever again, give her this.” She bit the arrow in her hand, laying it in the palm of Mayola’s bloody hand. “Might jog her memory. Then we can have a fair fight.”

And with that, she walked off, rejoining with the rust from earlier. Mayola let out a long whistle.

“You realize the chances of finding her are slim to none,” Icasui pointed out.

“Better chances than some shit that’s actually happened.”

“…Sure.” Icasui shook her head. “Do you still have your harpoon gun?”

“Nope!”

“Then let’s grab it and go.” Icasui’s gaze swept along the pit, once filled with an audience, now filled with battered trolls and drone viscera. “I think the show’s over anyway.”

Guitar chords blasted from the stage. Mayola jerked her head over, grinning at the sight of the band returning. _Leave it to a fucking punk show_ , she thought. “Nah. This shit’s just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, right now I'm doing 31 different snippets of my fantrolls in Sgrub in honor of Homestuck's 11th so if you wanna read those, check it out [here](https://chuckling-chemist.tumblr.com/tagged/31-days-of-fanstuck)! Don't know yet if I want to want to transfer it to AO3 or not, if nothing else because 31 different chapters is a lot of work of lowkey html editing for something where most of them are less than 1000 words. There's also some stuff I've written around here that's a little more recent, Homestuck related or otherwise.
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormscourge) or [Tumblr](https://chuckling-chemist.tumblr.com/), where I talk about other things than Homestuck, like Dag saltposting, political saltposting or my Pathfinder OCs!


End file.
